


缄默法则（17）🚗

by ZheJiu



Category: xx - Fandom
Genre: M/M, XX
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 17:55:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19405264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZheJiu/pseuds/ZheJiu
Summary: warning：醉酒，孕期，he





	缄默法则（17）🚗

Loki请了一天假，试图理清思路。

omega用把自己搓掉一层皮的力度洗了澡，退房后去药房买了避孕药和试纸，他被内射了，不得不做好被传染得病的最坏打算。

Loki神经质地掰下药干咽，他故意多吃了不少剂量，甚至祈祷这能干脆毒死自己。

他还去医院做了检查，得病的风险不大，但还要观察一段时间。

可然后呢。

Loki删改了十几遍短信，他连用文字来向Thor坦白的勇气都没有。

“Loki？”Alex在学校看见面色惨白的omega时吓了一跳，“你不是请假……”

“唔，是的。”omega身上居然还穿着昨天的衣服，显然已经皱巴巴地贴在了身上，“我来放个东西，抱歉……”

他不可能把检查报告带回家，只能放在办公室的抽屉里。

绅士温和的副教授显然已经魂不守舍，他为自己的失礼道了歉，又脚步虚浮地匆匆离开了。

Thor回到家时已经很晚了，Loki没有接他的电话，alpha还想和爱人谈谈昨晚的事。

可当他打开卧室的灯时，才发现Loki浑身冷汗地蜷缩在床上，omega被突然照射的光线惊醒，痛苦地呜咽了一声。

“Loki！你怎么了？！”Thor吓了一跳，关上顶灯后转而开了昏暗的台灯，撑着床铺摸了摸Loki的额头，只觉得他体温极低，“哪儿不舒服？我叫医…”

“不用，”Loki将脸埋在被子里摇了摇头，这是吃紧急避孕药的副作用，“我拉肚子了，已经吃过药……”

“又嘴馋吃坏什么了？你啊……”Thor轻叹着解开外套，将Loki搂在怀里抚着他的脊背，试着用温和的信息素让他的omega好受些。

Loki吸了吸鼻子，抠进掌心的手指颤抖着发白。他贪恋这样的爱意和温柔，可背叛者不配得到这些。

9天之后，omega看着验孕棒上醒目的双杠，彻底陷入绝望。

“怎么了Loki？”Thor在浴室外敲了敲门，他听见水流声响了一个多小时，“别泡太久，当心晕过去。”

“没事，Thor。”Loki哽着剧痛的喉咙勉强出声，靠着镜子缓缓捂住了脸，“我没事……”

他有事，他快撑不下去了。

第二天中午，正在听部门负责人分析季度业绩的alpha看了一眼亮屏的手机，翻转到背面朝上后，过了两个小时才有空看短信。

“Faxon教授在欧洲的科研工作出了些问题，需要我立刻赶过去。”Loki的短信永远都很严谨，连标点符号都不会漏，“我快上飞机了，落地后联系你。”

Thor的眉心预感不详地跳了跳。

公关部的人本来也是今天要去荷兰洽谈业务，但因恶劣天气被取消航班，助理还特地查了周边国家，都有不同程度的洪涝暴雨灾情。

Loki在撒谎，而且还慌张到犯了如此明显的纰漏都不自知。

omega病了两天就坚持恢复工作，但一直面色很差，经常走神恍惚。Thor试着问过，可Loki就业岗位像惊弓之鸟一般，对他的关心和触碰避之不及。

直到，他毫无征兆地离开了Thor。

Alex担忧的目光一直跟随着讲台上的omega。Loki病假回来后依旧十分虚弱，笑起来时也神色飘忽，幽绿的眼里黑洞洞地漏着绝望。

Loki不得不戴上耳麦放大自己沙哑轻微的嗓音来讲课，学生们都很担心他，但副教授永远都只是温和疏离地微笑。

Alex借着交作业和拿讲义的借口，担忧地往Loki的办公室多跑了几次，在周三的中午看见omega脸色苍白地伏在桌上。

“Loki？”Alex轻轻地叫了一声，Loki像突然惊醒般起身，把批改完的作业给他。因为下午没课，Loki似乎准备离开。

“我帮你叫车吧，”Alex扶了一把起身时有些摇晃的omega，“你这几天都没开车，不是吗？”

“我自己能……”“我…我们都很担心你，Loki。”Alex急促地开口，生怕被拒绝，“请让我帮助你，我什么都不会问的，只是希望你能安全到家。”

家？Loki撑着桌面，他没资格回那个家。

也许是忧虑太重，这个胎儿让Loki一直不太舒服，好在他处于omega的黄金年龄，这还没对身体造成什么损害，有很大一部分痛苦都是他的心理原因。

Thor把车停在了远离校门的树荫下，看着本该在欧洲的Loki从学校出来，身边学生模样的年轻alpha殷勤地替他拦车，然后弯腰撑着车窗说了什么后自己也上了车。

Thor不得不把脑子里可怕的想法压下去，Loki没道理会这么做。

可他的确跟着那辆出租车一路到了几个街区外的酒店，亲眼看着Loki被那个alpha掺着手下车，两人一起走了进去。

Thor打开手机，短信上还讽刺地记录着Loki发给他的行程。

Loki出轨了……吗？

Thor不会轻易相信这种荒唐的假设，但他必须让自己做好心理准备，至少他们该面对面坐下来谈一谈。

Loki一定遇到了别的麻烦。Thor告诉自己。他们最不可能做的事就是背叛对方，这简直违背了他们的人格和生命。

“你一直住在这里？”Alex讶异地看着酒店的房间，Loki的行李箱开着口胡乱摊在那儿，而他本来是个连办公桌都要划清分区的人，“是家里……出事了吗？”

Loki的alpha，他的丈夫呢？Alex下意识抱有敌意地责怪起对方。不管发生什么事，那家伙都不该让自己的omega在这种虚弱的状态下流离失所。

除非……

“他是不是伤害你了？”Alex的发问让靠坐在小沙发上的Loki愣住了。

“他？你说的是……”Loki很快反应过来，“没有，是我自己的问题。多谢你送我回来，Alex。”

言下之意，Loki没力气再和任何人说话了。

Alex犹豫地走了两步，但Loki突然响起的手机铃声让他有理由再停留一会儿。年轻的alpha走到了房间另一头，礼貌地留出了安全距离。

“Thor？！不…我在工作，”Loki紧张地攥紧了扶手，声音紧绷得像泡了盐水，“还有一段时间才能回国……”

但下一秒，他脸色褪去了所有的血色。

“告诉我房间号，然后让那个alpha离开。”Thor的声音冷静到异常，“我不想做什么吓到你的事，所以他必须得离开，无论你们是什么关系，明白吗？”

入侵了其他雄狮的领地，无论只是路过还是蓄意偷食，只要狭路相逢，血肉横飞的厮杀是唯一的结局。

“1408。”Loki过了很久才开口，嗓音已经开始发抖，“我很抱歉，Thor。”

Alex沉默着，omega的神情比死期将至还要悲怆绝望，他说不出一句话。

“你该走了，Alex。”Loki轻声说，“我欠你个人情，我会还的。可是现在你必须得走了。”

“我不需要你还任何东西，”Alex觉得心脏被捏在了一起，他看着暗恋的年长omega陷入泥潭却无能为力，“你知道我有能力保护你的，Loki，至少是现在……不管是谁想伤害你。”

作为一个alpha，Alex在心里默念。如果你让我留下，那么至少今天要来伤害你的人，必须得从我身上踏过去。

“没人会伤害我，Alex，不用担心。”Loki微弱地勾了勾唇，他很聪明，Alex也已经说得足够明显了，“你快走吧，谢谢你，抱歉。”

无论如何，多谢你温暖的心意，以及我无法回应的道歉。

Thor在电梯门开启时，和那个年轻的alpha迎面相遇。

Alex起初并不知道Thor是谁，Loki的社交账号上没有发过伴侣的正脸照。

但alpha周遭突然炸燃崩裂的凶悍气场，让Alex从本能到逻辑上都认出了他是谁的伴侣。

alpha们视线交错的刹那只有半秒，Thor甚至没有停下脚步。

雄狮钢蓝的瞳孔收缩成针梭尖锐地刺来，无声的咆哮和隆隆低鸣如雷声般滚落，凶煞沉冷地砸向敌手。

只这一瞬的擦肩而过，Thor甚至没把他放在眼里。

Alex走进电梯，靠在厢壁上时，才发现T恤后背上浸透了冷汗。

他输得太难看了，连宣战的机会都没有。

门虚掩着。

Thor走进房间时，闻到了那个年轻alpha留下的极淡信息素，但还在警戒线之外。

Loki蜷缩在小沙发上，整个人瘦了一圈，在对上alpha的目光时下意识地颤抖了一下。

他在怕我。Thor没有停下脚步，他一直走到Loki面前，甚至半蹲着平视omega，近到足够确认Loki身上没有被其他alpha沾染的气味。

“怎么了？”Thor捏住了Loki如同尸体般冰冷的手，“告诉我Loki，你看上去快走投无路了。”

“你离我太近了，”Loki始终垂着眼帘，他动了动干燥青白的嘴唇，“我会说的，只要你稍微后退一些……”

“现在就说。”Thor的眉心出现了深刻的凹痕，他的omega将他视作了威胁，这意味着Loki正在试图保护着比Thor更重要的东西……或人。

“Thor……”Loki几乎是在哀求，但Thor捏着他的手，一寸都没有挪动。

alpha不会让步，湛蓝的眼睛担忧憔悴地看着他的爱人，但海面之下尽是翻涌冷怒的暗流。

“我怀孕了，”Loki自暴自弃地开口，被捏着的手骤然一紧，“我…不知道是谁的。求你……”

把我扔了吧，或者把我杀了，别让我看见你心碎欲绝的眼神。

但Thor什么都没做，Loki紧闭双眼瑟瑟发抖，alpha执拗地握住了他的另一只手。

“我不明白，你怎么能不知道？”Thor听上去快崩溃了，但还抱有一丝幻想，“是谁伤害你了？还是……”

“我喝多了，对不起……我那天真的喝太多了。”Loki终于泪腺决堤，“Vivian订婚了，我很替她高兴，后来我们又划拳拼酒，都是认识那么多年的同学……我以为多喝点没事的……”

“等等，等等Loki。”Thor摸了摸他的脸，抹去眼泪，“你说的是那天同学聚会？”

“我醒来就是第二天早上了，”Loki恨不得彻底缩进沙发里，“我不记得了……”

“睁眼看着我，你这个蠢到家的混账！”Thor突然扬起的语调让Loki愣住了，通红湿漉的绿眼睛呆愣地看着他，“那天晚上的人是我，Loki，我怎么可能让你一个人在外面彻夜不归？”

omega震惊地抽噎了一声，Thor几乎已经笑起来了，突然被一脚踹倒在地。

“操你的Thor·odinson！”暴跳如雷的omega骑在alpha身上，拽着他的衣领一拳砸了下去，“我他妈怎么知道！我凭什么知道！啊？！”

Thor满脑子都是Loki居然怀孕了，根本不敢用力还手，艰难地用胳膊挡住了接下来的两拳。

Loki爬起来就往门外走，他就是个坑害自己的蠢货，胆战心惊两个礼拜都成了笑话！

Thor几步赶上把人拦腰抱了回来，气疯了的Loki简直就是在无差别攻击，alpha又被砸了两拳，脸和脖子上都是抓痕，仿佛和一百只Tracy恶斗了三天三夜。

“冷静一下！Loki，听着！”

但最终，Thor还是束手束脚地把人给制服了。Loki满脸泪痕地被他摁在身下，两腿被alpha的双膝夹住，双手被Thor十指交握着摁在头顶两侧。

“我把事情捋一遍解释清楚，你先好好听着，行吗？”Thor一字一顿地说，omega像雏鸟般在他的掌下哆嗦个不停，“冷静些，别伤到自己好吗，点个头Loki，我马上就放开你。”

动弹不得的omega立刻就点了点头。

11天前。

Thor匆匆走进酒店，十分郑重地向Sif和fandral道了谢。他们一直等在大厅，亲手将房卡给了Thor才放心。

“这么多年没见，odinson也不见老哎。”Sif不好意思地揉了揉面颊，“脾气倒是变好了。”

“我们照顾的可是Loki，odinson的身家性命。”fandral哼哼着靠近，“是啊，原来我们也有这么多年……”

“啧，滚啦。”

alpha没有贸然进去，他先敲了敲门，醉猫居然还能摇摇晃晃地来开门。

“客房服务。”Thor笑眯眯地看着酒气熏天的爱人，Loki迟顿地眨了眨眼睛，才慢吞吞地让开。

“唔……”醉猫又拖着脚步跌回了床上，懒懒地抬了抬手，“垃圾桶满了。”

刚顺便训人的alpha愣了愣，哭笑不得地把趴在被子里的omega翻了出来：“真把我当服务员了？”

Loki使劲睁开眯缝眼，警惕地打了个酒嗝：“你干什么？”

“喝得连人都认不清。”Thor无奈地嘀咕，准备服侍这小祖宗好好睡一觉，刚解开Loki的外套就被迎面打了一拳。

“滚出去！”醉猫张牙舞抓地拳打脚踢，烂醉成泥了也记着防人，“松手！我报警……唔唔唔！”

“看看清楚，小混球。”Thor结婚九年终于被家暴了一回，捂住Loki嚷嚷的嘴摁住了他，“我是你丈夫！”

“放屁！”温文尔雅的副教授满口粗鄙之语，“你他妈的是客房服务！滚啊！”

27岁的高挑男人挣扎起来力气格外大，Thor一个没留神被踹到了地毯上，Loki抓着枕头劈头盖脸地扔过来：“再不滚我报警了！”

“行，冷静点！”眼见着omega已经抓起了花瓶，Thor头痛地举起双手，“我走，现在就出去好吗？”

都快杀人了，这小混蛋是真的不用他担心会醉酒出事。

Loki放下花瓶，像狼崽子一样恶狠狠地瞪着“服务员”，直到Thor倒退着走出了包房，还一溜烟跑过来“咣”地摔上了门。

怒极反笑的alpha揉了揉被打伤的鼻梁，来回走了几步又靠在墙上。

凌晨两点，Thor一路焦心地赶到酒店，反倒被醉酒不归的丈夫暴力驱逐，这可真是……

alpha又敲了敲门，这一次没人应答，Thor直接刷房卡进去了。

“Loki？”大床上蜷缩着一个被窝团，听见声响后露出了颗毛茸茸的脑袋，“我是Thor，认得出我吗？”

“Thor……”醉猫吸了吸鼻子，委屈地红了眼眶，“你怎么才来，刚刚有个变态……”

“我把他解决了，”变态本人哼笑着抱住了omega，捏着爱人的面颊泄愤，“别怕了，嗯？”

“唔。”Loki点了点头，乖乖地让Thor抱着自己去浴室，衣服脱到一半时突然跳了起来，“你把他杀了？！”

“对，杀了。”Thor的鼻梁还隐隐作痛，哄小孩似的顺着Loki的话说，“抬腿，帮你脱裤子。”

“都说好不杀人了……”Loki抓着alpha的胳膊被抱进浴缸，Thor撩起了袖子打湿他的头发，挤了些洗发露在爱人的头顶揉出泡沫，“那我去帮你自首。”

“想帮我顶罪啊？”Thor忍不住亲了亲Loki通红的耳垂，怨气都飞到了九霄云外，“傻子，下次不许喝那么多酒。”

“那变态想非礼我！”Loki气愤地掀起水花，被淋了一身的Thor头痛地摁住他，“我算正当防卫，咱俩就都没事了。”

摇头晃脑的醉猫估计还觉得自己特别聪明，笑嘻嘻地扭头蹭着alpha的下巴邀功，尾巴都要翘到天上。

“是，聪明鬼。”Thor低头吻了上去，Loki咕噜着探出舌尖，被头顶留下的泡沫弄得睁不开眼，“我帮你洗完头，宝贝……”

“然后呢，”浴缸里的美人鱼粘在alpha的脖颈上，扑腾着水甜腻地散着香气，“Thor，我热潮期快到了……”

“然后我们会对这个酒店物尽其用，”alpha咬了一口omega的鼻尖作为被家暴的报复，Loki小声地叫了一下，终于乖乖地缩回了浴缸，“你就是来折磨我的，小混球。”

“唔嗯……”陷入情热的omega已经开始自渡，浪荡地用大腿夹着自己的手指磨蹭，Thor往水底下看了一眼，胡乱地把人冲洗干净就丢回了床上。

Loki像水妖似得咯咯笑着缠上来，面颊通红地舔着alpha的脖颈求欢，身体里湿得像块海绵，Thor用手指扩张了一会儿，便掰开爱人扭蹭的大腿挺身干了进去。

“啊嗯！Tho…嗯！唔……”Loki蜷起脚趾尖叫，呻吟着缠上了alpha的腰，瑰绿的眼睛里晕眩迷离，胡乱呢喃着浪荡下流的情话，被alpha重而快地深入。

Thor把他撑得太满了，Loki哆嗦着呻吟呜咽，连腰腹都酸痛起来。alpha咬着omega的脖颈一遍遍地把他带进高潮，就像他们的初夜，或者是之后的每一夜。

“我不会再回地狱，Loki，我不会再杀人……”Thor的汗水顺着挺直的鼻梁滑落，Loki卷着舌尖含进嘴里，眼前的金发和面孔都和alpha的律动一起模糊破碎，“不会有那一天，别想着替我顶罪……”

“我爱你，Thor…我爱你……”Loki的浑身都燃烧起来，高潮让他的大脑里开始放烟花一般连续爆炸，“天……我只是太爱你了……”

濒临崩溃的失控和心跳，哪怕再过无数个九年，他都像飞蛾扑火一样爱着Thor。

“你直白坦诚的样子真性感。”Thor低低地笑了起来，Loki不满地推了推他，被alpha顶得瘫软，摇摇晃晃地闭着眼呻吟，“我甘愿为你当一个懦夫，这辈子都平安地守着你。”

这一晚他们玩得太过了，Loki彻底进入了发情期，激荡甜腻的信息素影响了标记他的alpha，Thor几次想要停下都被崩断了理智，omega的生殖腔像活物一般紧咬挑衅着他。

Loki的身体像黄金般珍贵甜美，年轻成熟的omega随时都肥沃地渴求着alpha的浇灌，在落地生根之前永远都食不餍足。

Thor在第二天早晨时甚至觉得有些腰酸，惆怅地反省着最近被疏漏的健身，黏糊糊地亲了怀里的爱人很久，Loki都累得醒不过来。

alpha在去公司前留了字条，他该放在更明显的位置，或者用短信……天知道他们为什么总是保留这个习惯，只是为了浪漫而麻烦的纸上传情。

“那还是你的错，我都喝到断片了，”Loki红着脸反驳，“你属于婚内强奸……”

“你确定？看看我在浴缸里撞出来的淤青，”Thor一脸受伤地撩起衣服，虽然那里除了人鱼线什么都没有，“你都家暴我几次了？而且我早上离开之前明明压了纸条在桌……”

“我没看见！我都吓疯了，唔……”Loki开始强词夺理，突然被Thor摁着后颈吻住。alpha眯起的眼里含着笑意，舌尖勾舔着omega的唇瓣，耐心地等他自己接纳迎合。

“行了，看把你吓成什么样了。”Thor的拇指抚裹恋人血色回暖的唇瓣，抵着Loki的额头暖茸茸地低笑，“结扎后百分之二的概率都被我们撞上了……先回家吧，好么？”

Loki没吭声，还是愣愣地出神。Thor亲了亲omega的额头，下床帮他收拾散乱的行李。

“我离副教授转正起码还有四五年，职称评定和学术论文都要时间。”Loki在Thor洗手时，靠在浴室的门口看着他，alpha在镜子前抬头望了过来，“所以在这些事当中，抽出点时间生个孩子……也可以。”

Thor笑得连眼睛都眯了起来，嘴角上扬着露出白牙，看得Loki也忍不住勾起唇。

omega无端想起了那张旧照片，17岁Loki的苔丝狄梦娜，爱人的笑穿过了时光，和意气风发的当年一样，仿佛世界尽在脚下。

而现在，世界在Thor的怀里。

“谢谢你……Loki，我只是想谢谢你…”Thor紧紧拥抱的臂膀在轻颤，Loki拍了拍他的脊背，然后同样搂住了爱人，“谢谢你能这样爱我，谢谢你给了我最珍贵的一切……”

“这些都是你教我的，Thor。”Loki弯着眼角，亲吻恋人湿润的面颊，“你在我身上看见的一切，都是你爱着我时的模样。”

“我做的只是在心动之后，发现你也恰巧动心。”

Loki回家后的第一件事，就是抓住Tracy狠狠亲了一口，说了好几遍想她。

黑猫嗷呜了一声，顶着在Loki背后沉沉凝视她的alpha胁迫的视线，收起白森森的爪子，把软软的肉垫落在了Loki的下巴上。

喵。Tracy委屈地勾了勾尾巴。

“你马上就要失去独宠了，”Thor哄着Loki回房间补觉，捏了捏猫女儿的后颈，而屋外传来的柯基犬吠让Tracy七扭八歪地想要溜走，“能不能有点当姐姐的样子？”

8岁的Tracy喵嘤假哭，一副连三岁都没有的蠢样。

Frigga知道Loki怀孕之后恨不得让自己立刻闪现回纽约，Loki只好又紧急联系hela，让她拦着点老人家。

“没出息，”hela冷哼一声，“才当到副教授就跑去生孩子了？我要是听见有人叫我时带个副字，浑身难受。”

“结扎和避孕药都没拦住，顽强得我都没办法啊姐姐。”Loki把憔悴掉的肉养回来后，脾气精神比怀孕之前还要好，回了学校后都没人看出来，“我昨天看学生们打篮球时手太痒了，没忍住跑去扣了个篮，什么事都没有。”

“……幼稚。”hela噎得没话说，“老实点，frigga这边我稳着。”

Loki心情愉快地挂了电话，一扭头看见丈夫似笑非笑地站在自己背后。

“扣篮？”Thor弯腰，Loki缩得更矮了，“你怎么不顺便玩个空中接力？”

小混蛋的眼神心虚地一跳，明明白白地透露出他还真的玩了，气得alpha在Loki的锁骨上狠狠咬了一口。

“你这个怂货！都说了我不是玻璃做的！”Loki尖叫了一声，气得冲alpha扔了两三个靠垫，一个都没砸中，“你再不碰我就滚书房里去睡！我自己用电动玩具！”

“严肃点，”Thor一个个捡回靠垫，扔回了沙发，“我们说好只要这一个孩子，能不能就这段时间……”

“不能。”omega的绿眼睛开始像毒蛇一样嘶嘶地瞪人，“我自己有分寸，你也太小题大做……”

“行，”Thor淡淡的叹了口气，“我去书房睡。”

Loki眨了眨眼睛，转身走上二楼回了卧室，不轻不重地甩上了门。

他们总有这样那样的小矛盾，到最后都会各退一步，但Thor把这个孩子看得太重要，以至于Loki完全不想做出任何妥协。

他居然在吃自己孩子的醋，omega闷闷地钻进了被窝，觉得自己就是在自讨苦吃。

Thor在书房翻看了一会儿永远处理不完的邮件，看着指向凌晨的时钟走了会儿神。

父亲。他最近一直在思考该怎样当一个父亲，却忽略了对Loki而言，Thor并不只是他孩子的父亲。

他们相爱相伴了8年，没有什么是不能一起走下去的，包括学习如何当好父亲，只要……

只要他们永远相爱。

Loki是Thor的挚爱，他的骨中之血，就算有了血脉相连的孩子也不会改变重心，这一点Thor从未动摇过片刻。

Thor走进卧室时，Loki正戴着耳机看电影，在双人床的角落窝成小小的一团，被抽走了手机才发现他。

omega一声不吭地卷了卷被角，再一次把自己裹得密不透风。

“我最近总是忧虑重重，怕的东西太多了。”Thor坐在床沿，低头看着爱人轮廓漂亮的眼睛，“我怕这孩子不够强壮，怕他让你生病，怕他……”

“我怕他有半点不好，会让你难过遗憾一辈子。”

Loki坐了起来，摸了摸Thor皱痕深刻的眉心，这些年来他舒展眉心的时候越来越少了，连睡梦里都紧绷着。

“我查过很多资料，男性omega的难产率比女性高了3倍。我真的宁愿没有这个孩子，也不想让你……”

“这是我选的，Thor，我愿意去赌一把。”Loki把自己挪进了alpha的怀里，Thor本能地抱住了他，“你说的我都知道，并且还是想赌。”

“那就连带着我的命一起赌，”Thor轻轻地笑了一声，如释重负般吻住了Loki，“大不了我再一次放弃全部，跟你走。”

“别灰心，”Loki揉了揉怀里金色的脑袋，“laufey家族每代都只长大了一个子嗣，frigga执意要留我，我居然真的命硬到从hela手里抢了条活路。”

“这小东西算什么，”Loki终于把Thor压倒在床上，“妨碍不了我们的二人世界。”

“怪不得frigga说你小时候病怏怏的。”Thor摸进了omega的睡袍，侧身搂住他深吻。Loki轻喘着夹住了他的腰，两腿间早就湿透内裤。

Loki在被撑满时就高潮了，Thor挺进的动作很慢，每一寸筋络和跳动都在黑暗中烙烫进身体。

omega孕期的身体极度亲赖alpha，乖顺饥渴地吮紧了Thor的性器，饱满的软肉敏感挑逗地颤动夹弄。

“Gosh……”Thor舒畅地感叹了一声，轻吻着omega的肩头温柔地抽动搅弄起来，Loki扭着腰缠他，嬉笑着把两人卷进了被褥里使坏胡闹。

“哈嗯，嗯…”Thor觉得omega的生殖腔口逐渐松软，有些紧张地问他能不能进去，被Loki嘲笑着摁下腰臀自己吞了进去。

他们做了三次，小骗子哼哼着不愿意松手，扭蹭得alpha又硬了起来，得意洋洋地劫了色才罢休，软绵绵地被抱进浴室清理。

“怎么了？”小腹被暖烘烘地摸着，Loki被正式禁烟，郁闷地嚼着事后口香糖，“才一个多月呢，什么都没有。”

Thor还是认真地亲了一下Loki的小腹，腻歪地互相蹭来啃去地温存了一会儿，在擦枪走火之前熄灯睡觉。

“我们可以把走廊另一头的台球室改成儿童房，”alpha在入睡之前抱着Loki呢喃，“反正里面也没有台球桌……”

“……那你为什么要叫它台球室？”Loki忍不住捅了捅丈夫的腰窝，“我一直以为是杂物间。”

“当年买房时中介就这么叫的，”Thor闭着眼捏住他的手搂到了胸口，“闭嘴睡觉，哪来那么多为什么。”

Loki哼了一声，已经长达9年的婚姻果然和浪漫无关，老混蛋连晚安都不说了。


End file.
